


I see life

by Aondeug



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: A short revelatory poem on the life of Darman Skirata. From the fateful Battle of Geonosis to the reuinion with the clan we never saw. Styled after Old Irish rósc poetry.





	I see life

I see a battlefield

Dusty disasters piled up

Overseen by Darkness

Demon puppeting all

Armies of men

Made all the same

Submitting to commands

Commands over radio

Roaring engines

Engulfing flames

Fear and desperation.

 

I see it

A man alone

All his friends dead

Dear brothers crushed

Cruel fates more await

Among multitudes in chaos

City planet crumbling

Cursed spectre shrouding all

Obscuring of truth

Thrusting down freedom

Flames of Empire

Extinguishing many flames.

 

I see it

The man together

Tired and worn

Warred with family

Father’s arms open

Opening eyes - a son

Soul full of hope

Hope to struggle

Struggle to live

Live to fight.

I see a battlefield

Dusty disasters piled up.


End file.
